Halloween Dance
by angel-lve
Summary: Just my idea of what should have happened during fall semester. Occurs after ‘New Beginnings’. Please R&R.


**CHAPTER TWO: Halloween Dance**

Disclaimer: Don't own them, only wished I did.

Summary: Just my idea of what should have happened during fall semester. Occurs after 'New Beginnings'. Please R&R.

Thanks to Jeweliana for providing transcripts of the show, and DorianGray for Marcus.

Text: Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven"

_(Fade in to Will walking across the lawn at Rawley)_

Will (voice over): "Rawley Academy. I still can't believe I'm here. "I have learned, that if one advances confidently in the direction of his dreams, and endeavours to live the life he has imagined, he will meet with a success unexpected in common hours." (_Sees Caroline walking across grounds_) And what more of a success is it to be in love."

Caroline: "Will," (_picks up his hands_) "God, it's so good to see you. I got your postcards, how was St. Martins?"

Will: "Great, just what I needed at the time"

Caroline: "What? Time away form me?"

Will: "No, of course not . ."

Caroline: "I'm just kidding. Too bad it wasn't St. Barts, or else you could have gotten a preview of that teeny-weeny baby blue string bikini."

_(They continue holding hands and start walking to class) _

_(Paige joins group waiting for Finn's class to start)_

Paige: "Scout. You look great."

Scout: "So do you Paige. I mean considering you had an additional week of R&R. Hey Hamilton, why do the Girl's Academy always start a week after the boys do for Fall semester?"

Hamilton: "After all my years here at Rawley I have to say I don't know"

Paige: "Stop joking around Scout. You haven't met anyone in St. Matins' have you?"

Scout: "Of course not Paige. _(lies) _There is nobody else for me except you."

Paige: "You know exactly what to say to make a girl feel good huh?"

_(Finn arrives)_

Finn: "Morning, I hope the guys are once again enjoying co-ed classes. And in celebration of Halloween this week we would be reading the ever frightful "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe. Hamilton would you begin"

Hamilton: "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,"

_(Time Lapse to end of class and students leaving)_

Scout: (_to Paige_) "I've got two words for you - Halloween Dance."

Paige: "Oh Scout, I'm sorry but I've got a family function this weekend that I have to attend. Some other time ok?"

Scout: "Sure, go have fun. I'll see you when you get back."

_(Meets up with Will) _

Scout: "What did Caroline say?"

Will: "She said yes. What about Paige?"

Scout: "Prior commitments"

Will: "Aw too bad. Why don't you ask Bella?"

Scout: "Maybe I will"

_(Hamilton and Jake enter her dorm)_

Hamilton: "I'm moving in"

Jake: "What Hamilton I thought we'd already had this conversation?"

Hamilton: "Not living together. I mean another dorm. Ryder's gone, so I'm bunking with his old rommie Marcus."

Jake: "Hamilton, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

Hamilton: "Yeah"

Jake: "I think we should maybe cool our relationship for a while. I mean if anyone finds out it wouldn't be much of a secret."

Hamilton: "No Jake, I don't think that would solve our problems."

Jake: "Think about it Hamilton. Didn't the whole Ryder incident shake you abit? I mean if your dad believed him I would have been booted and I'd never see you again"

Hamilton: "But I can't stand not being together"

Jake: "It's better this way. We'll save both our skins"

Hamilton: "Fine Jake, whatever you want"

_(Hamilton leaves)_

_(Scout at gas station)_

Scout: "Would you like to be my date for the Halloween Dance?

Bella: "No Paige?"

Scout: "No, Paige is spending the weekend with her family."

Bella: "So I'm the booby prize"

Scout: "No, it's not like that. I'm inviting you because I think we'll have fun. Besides it's a casual affair and Will and Caroline are going to be there."

Bella: "I can't Scout"

Scout: "Come on, Bella? Why not?"

Bella: "No, I mean. I don't even go to Rawley"

Scout: "So what, who cares. We'll go, we'll dance. Look it doesn't even matter, we're invited"

Bella: "Well, who even says I want to be invited. Besides I don't even have a dress."

Scout: "So borrow one from Jake, you're about the same size. I mean I think so, considering I've never seen Jake in a dress."

Bella: "Ok, let's do it."

_(Will in his dorm standing in front of a calendar with a pen jotting down 'Halloween dance with Caroline', when he realises he has a shift at Friendly's the same time)_

Will: "Damn"

_(Time Lapse to when Scout returns, Will jumps up from his desk)_

Will: "Scout, please tell me you're free Halloween night."

Scout: "I'm sorry Will. I just ask Bella to the Dance, and she said yes. Why? What's Up?"

Will: "I'd just remembered I have a shift at Friendly's at basically the same time."

Scout: "So just call in sick."

Will: "I'm never sick, they'll never believe me. I've just have to tell the truth."

_(Next day Will enters Friendly sees the Manager working behind the counter)_

Will: "Mark, looks something's come up and I can't work this Halloween"

Manager: (_wiping down the counter_) "I'm sorry Will, but Halloween is one of our busiest nights. I just can't let you of."

_(Cut to Bella knocking at Jake's door. Jake opens door)_

Bella: "Hey Jake"

Jake: "Bella, come in."

_(Bella closes the door behind her)_

Bella: "Ummm you wouldn't by any chance have a dress would you?"

_(Jake similes) _

Jake: "How do you feel about pastels?"

_(Cuts to Marcus and Hamilton who are playing chess in Common Room) _

Marcus: "Hmm, I think I'll...castle my king."

Hamilton: "Certain death."

_(Jake appears next to them) _

Jake: "Hi..."

Marcus: "Hey Jake. What's up?"

_(Hamilton moves a chess piece, ignoring Jake.)_

Hamilton: "Check."

Jake: "Um, thought maybe I could play the winner?"

_(Hamilton knocks over his king)_

Hamilton: "I forfeit,"

Marcus: _(to Jake) "_Okay. Well. Um, I guess it's you and me."

_(Jake stands there. It's awkward. She looks at Hamilton)_

Jake: "Um. No. It's okay. Forget it."

_(Jake turns on her heels and leaves. Marcus eyeballs Hamilton for a moment)_

Marcus: "Thought you guys were close"

_(Hamilton is quiet)_

Hamilton: "Well we're sorta not anymore."

Marcus: "Yeah, harsh"

Hamilton: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Marcus: "You and Jake. You're each other's half. You're the one who got me into that Chinese balance and harmony stuff, and he's your yang"

Hamilton: "Yeah but that's not what I mean."

Marcus: "Look, it's none of my business, blow him off if you want. I just thought you were smarter than that"

_(Hamilton thinks for a beat. Gets up)_

Hamilton: "Okay. I'm outta here. I'll see ya"

_(Hamilton catches up with Jake and they move to her dorm)_

Jake: "Why have you been acting so cold towards me? Do you want to break up?

Hamilton: "Of course not Jake. I just want you to be happy"

Jake: "I' am happy. When I'm with you I'm happy"

_(They kiss)_

Hamilton: "How about some make-up sex?"

Jake: "Not a chance. Beat it."

_(The night of the Halloween Dance and Will and Caroline and other couples stepping through the threshold into the Ballroom. Cut's to Scout looking around for his date. Then his face as he focuses on her. Pans up her legs, then the Palsy Pink dress, before her face, which looks nervous as she smooths down the dress.) _

Bella: "How do I look?"

Scout: "Wow"

Bella: "Really?"

Scout: "Yeah"

Bella: "Well look at the things a cross-dresser has in her wardrobe"

_(Montage of the evening, as Will, Caroline, Scout and Bella dance with others on the Dance floor. Them standing around the refreshment table with punch in their hands, laughing and talking. Fades to Will and Caroline on the balcony talking while Will sneaks secretive glances at his watch. Caroline notices Will looking at his watch)_

Caroline: "Will, is there something you want to tell me?"

Will: "Umm, well there is something I've been meaning to tell you"

Caroline: "Don't tell me. You've got another date slashed around here, and you're trying to keep me on the balcony while she slips of?"

_(Will looks half surprised and half amused)_

Will: "Half right."

Caroline: "Which half?"

Will: "The other date bit. I work at the local Friendly's, and I have a shift there tonight, but I didn't want to ruined our date so that's why I kept checking my watch."

Caroline: "Oh Will, it doesn't matter where we are, as long as it's with you I'm happy."

_(They Kiss)_

_(Cut to Jake and Hamilton as they walk into Friendly's. See Will working, exchange greetings)_

Will: _(to Caroline, who is eating an ice-cream sundae) _"Let me introduce some more Rawley guys, nice ones, Jake and Hamilton, and Caroline"

Caroline: "Hi"

Jake: "Hi Caroline"

Hamilton: "Hi"

Jake: "Why aren't youse two at the Halloween dance?"

Will: "Couldn't get of work"

Caroline: "And I can't get of Will"

_(Laughs all round)_

Will: "What about you two?"

Hamilton: "Too complicated"

Will: "How?"

Jake: "Wouldn't know what to go as?"

Caroline: "But it isn't a costume dance"

Jake: "It is for me"

_(Will, Jake and Hamilton laugh, as Caroline looks on confused)_

_(Pans outside to Scout who is walking Bella home, they stop in front of the Gas Station) _

Bella: "Well, thank you Scout, for walking me home on this night that all supernatural phenomenon could occur"

Scout: "Well your welcome Bella. But I wouldn't know who would be more scared you or the ghouls."

_(Bella playfully punches him on the arm)_

Bella: "No seriously, thank you for inviting me, I had fun"

Scout: "Me too, and thank you for coming"

_(They look into each others eyes with a sense of longing they both share, then the moment is interrupted with the honking of horns and people yelling. Soon the entire town square is swamped by seniors throwing around eggs, rolls toilet paper, and flour.)_

Bella: _(sprayed by some flour, puts her arms up) _"Argh. Every year the seniors from Edmond High come here on Halloween and they trash the place"

Scout: _(picks up the bag of flour and throws it back) _"Gotta love tradition."

_(People start storming out of Friendly's as well as Will, to join in on the antics. Scout and Bella also join the fun. Soon the town square is covered in white flour and toilet paper, and sticky from the eggs.) _

_(Sean spots Bella as he's weaving toilet paper through the statue)_

Sean: "Bella, wow, that dress it's. ."

Bella: "Thanks"

_(Hamilton tackles Jake and they roll around in the flour-covered floor. He sits up and see Bella) _

Hamilton: "Hey, that dress looks really familiar"

_(Jake pulls him down for round two)_

_(They hear the sirens before they see the blue and red lights whirling. Jake, Hamilton, Sean, Bella, Scout and Will freeze in the lights of the police car that pulls up.) _


End file.
